warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nibby the Bird/How To Make Your Own Warriors Clan Continued
Here are some more ideas for your own clan! The Camp: The camp is the most important part of the clan’s territory. It’s where the cats will spend most of their day, a homebase for them to return to, and shelter for the kits and elders. A camp needs too: ''' * '''Be easy for the cats to access and leave (in case of an emergency like a flood or fire or blizzard) * Be difficult for enemies to break into * Provide shelter and coverage for the cats * Have enough room for playing, sleeping, eating, training, etc for the entire clan Your camp can be under the cover of trees (like ThunderClan) or in a cave or hollow, or it can be an indent in the ground with dug out tunnels for nests (like with WindClan). It also shouldn’t just be a dirt hole with two bushes--not only is that boring and unappealing, but doesn’t have enough room. You’ll need the following things in your camp: Warrior’s den Nursery Apprentice Den Leader’s Den Elder’s Den Medicine Den A fence or barrier around the camp to protect it Place for leader to stand on and address the clan with (like Highrock or Highledge) ' '''Of course, you don’t just have to add these. You can add a place for resting and sunning, a place for eating, a training center, a medicine cat’s garden, etc, but these are the bare minimum. If your cats are really in a tight place (literally) and you can’t have all of those dens, trying combining the apprentices den and the nursery or having the leader sleep with the warriors or other compromises. You’ll still need a place for everyone to sleep. Another thing to note is that this is if you want a sucessful clan currently thriving, at least in the time frame in your story. So if you want a failing clan, then you might want to ignore this advice--maybe there aren't enough dens! Maybe your clan is really easy to break into, or difficult to exit in case of an emergency. Maybe the cats don't have a set territory all nice and aesthetically pleasing. ' 'I would actually recommend adding a few extra and original features like the ones above to make the camp interesting and original, as that’s the most important thing when creating a Warriors OC. Make the camp have big ledges on the side, ot vines dripping down, or a tunnel system, or some other cool feature we haven’t seen before in the books. What would your cats find useful and likeable? ' 'Now all that’s left to do is draw a few pictures of the camp and territory landmarks, and you’ve got a clan and a place for them to live in? Now what? You’re not finished. You still have to make your cats. Not individual ones, though--when making a clan, you’ll need to consider what the cat’s themselves will be like. What will they look like? Will they have a distinct personality? What’s they’re backstory? Is the clan just like the canon ones or is there a different system? ' '''Appearance: We can all agree probably the most fun part of an OC is getting to figure out what they look like. Surprisingly, the cat’s clan can actually be a factor in that. Not that every character has to conform to a set of rules, but it can be nice to have an aesthetic style for the cats. For instance, my EmberClan lives near a volcano, so I based them off of cats like Siamese and Sphynx, which might be more adapted to hot climates,. Because my OC lived in such rocky and smoky areas, I gave her a lot of brown and red fur to blend in well, and made her sleekness and short fur a key trait in her design. Basing your cats off of real life wildcats works great. There’s no rule your characters have to be descended from house cats like most of thee characters in Warriors. However, there are cases of some kinds of wildcats breeding with house cats, so you can add unique domestic features if you want. But generally, don’t worry too much about the accuracy of the clan. It’s a story about talking cats with dead cats with magical capabilities. No one will mind if your characters don’t look like real cats exactly. ' '''Here’s a quick guide on wildcat populations for reference. ' * 'Lynxes and Bobcats--North America. Forests, including snowy ones. Can breed with domestic cats ' * '''Servals--African. Mainly live in savannahs * Caracal--African, Middle Eastern, Asian. Savannas and deserts * KodKod--South American. Rainforests, especially with bamboo * Jaguarundi--American. Shrublands * Ocelot and Margay--Tropical forests in South America and Mexico Again, don’t feel limited by the real life appearance, but still, try and use what would make sense. Snowy landscape? A lot of white and grey fur would probably be there. Rainforest? You can expect spotty patterns. Grasslands? Stripes might be common. You can do further research on the species I mentioned above as bases for your warriors (don’t use them straight, play around with colors and appearances). ' '''Lifestyle: ' '''In warriors, one of my favorite aspects of the clans is how each one is different in little things. They each have distinct personalities--RiverClan is elegant, luxurious, and a little stuck up, ThunderClan is brave and helpful, but a little nosy, WindClan is wary but resourceful, and ShadowClan is cunning and mysterious. Deciding on a few general personality traits of your clan makes them stand out and be memorable. Here are some ideas: * Cautious and paranoid * Fiercely loyal to themselves and only themselves * Resourceful and crafty * Extravagant and luxurious * Fun-loving and entertaining * Pessimistic * Welcoming and caring * Nosy * Feel free to add your own suggestions in the comments! ' '''Whatever traits you choose, know that they’ll affect the dynamic of your clan and the way they’ll act with each other and other groups. For instance, my friend’s FrostClan cats live in the tundra and taiga, which has a lot of snowstorms and blizzards. So, they’re very loyal to each other and caring for one another and de-escalating conflicts is their main priority throughout their story. ' 'Like I said before about the clans, adding your own personal twist to the main clans in warriors can really help add interest. Nobody is telling you you’re not allowed to make an entirely new rank, or have your cats be outdoor kittypets, or something else. ' '''Final Clan Guide: Now that you have your clan, here’s a little guide I made for completing your clan: Clan Name: Clan Habitat: ' '''Clan Landmarks: ' 'Species in Clan: ' '''Unique Clan Ranks: Clan Appearance: Personality Traits/Stereotypes History/Origin: ''' '''Leader: Deputy: Medicine Cat: ''' '''Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Elders: Others: 'Thanks for reading, and please leae a comment ifyou hae any suggestions! ' Category:Blog posts Category:Tips